Gordon and the Famous Visitor
Gordon and the Famous Visitor is the fourth episode of the third season. It first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Win, Lose or Draw in 1991 and aired on the last airing of Storytime with Thomas on Fox Family. Plot It is an important day at the yards, and everyone is busy and excited making notes and taking photographs. A special visitor had arrived and was now the centre of attention. Duck explains to Thomas and Percy that he is a celebrity, a very famous engine. Thomas, Duck, Percy and the other engines are very pleased about the Visitor, but Gordon is jealous as he thinks it's a lot of fuss about nothing. Next morning, the visitor heads back to his railway, and Thomas tells Gordon that the engine is famous since he went 100 mph before Gordon was even thought of. Gordon is unamused and tells Thomas that the visitor has no dome and that domeless engines aren't respectable or trustworthy, and that 100 mph would be easy for him. Later that day, Duck takes some trucks to Wellsworth and tells Edward what Gordon had said about the visitor. Edward tells Duck not to take any notice, since Gordon thinks that no engine should be famous but him. Moments later, Gordon thunders past the two engines on the main line as his wheels pound the rails. Duck watches and tells Edward that Gordon will knock himself to bits. Gordon's driver tells Gordon that he isn't running a race, but Gordon takes no notice. Gordon then notices that the top of his boiler feels funny as something feels loose and decides to slow down, but it's too late. On the viaduct, he meets a teasing wind that makes him think it'll push him off. But the wind has other ideas as it curls around his boiler and blows Gordon's dome off and into the valley below. Gordon is most uncomfortable as he feels silly without his dome, and to make matters worse for him, he is made into a laughing stock at Knapford Station by some trucks. On the journey home, Gordon asks his driver to find his dome, but he tells Gordon that they'll never find it and they'll have to go to the works for a new one. Gordon is most upset and hopes that the sheds are empty tonight, but all the engines are there waiting. As Gordon turns around on the turntable, he hears a voice saying: "Never trust domeless engines. They aren't respectable." Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Duck * City of Truro (not named, does not speak) * The Railway Society (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Wellsworth * The Viaduct * Lower Suddery * The Country Line * Hawin Croka * The Valley Bridge Trivia * This episode is based on the story Domeless Engines from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * Stock footage from Time for Trouble is used. * In a picture of a deleted scene, Thomas, Percy, and Duck were at the other side of the shed. * In a rare photo, Gordon is pulling red coaches. * In a rare photo, Edward and Duck are at the station instead of the yard and Gordon races through the station on the left track rather than the middle. * In a deleted scene, Gordon is seen crossing the viaduct in the opposite direction without his dome. * This is the first time a real-life engine appears in the series. * There is a tractor prop from TUGS next to Gordon when he arrives at Tidmouth Sheds. * Although City of Truro's name is never mentioned, it is seen on the banner at Tidmouth Sheds and his nameplate. Goofs * In the close-up on Thomas and Duck at the sheds, Duck is derailed. * In one shot of Gordon talking to Thomas and Duck, he does not have any eyebrows. * Because of stock footage, Gordon seems to pass through Wellsworth twice. * When Gordon says "It feels as if something is loose," he hits a tree branch on the right. (Gordon's left) * After Gordon loses his dome, his coaches disappear. * In the English versions, Henry has James' whistle. * When Gordon goes through Knapford, he is tilted to the right. In the same scene, the coach to the far left is seen with exposed wires around its buffers. * When Gordon races through the station, only one distant signal on its own can be seen, which is incorrect. Distant signals without home signals are only ever seen out on the open line. * When Thomas says "Who's that?" to Duck, Duck's right wheel is derailed. * When Henry passes Edward and Duck at Wellsworth, his eyes are wonky. * In the last shot of the episode, Gordon's eyes are wonky. * Edward's whistle is crooked. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Gordon and the Famous Visitor In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorUKtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitororiginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorUStitlecard.png|2003 US title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor1.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor2.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor3.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor4.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor6.png|Thomas and Duck File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor7.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor8.png|Percy File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor9.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor10.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor11.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor12.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor13.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor14.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor16.png|James and Percy File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor17.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor18.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor19.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor20.png|Thomas and Gordon File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor21.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor22.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor24.png|Duck and Edward File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor25.png|Henry and Edward File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor27.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor28.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor29.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png File:TimeforTrouble3.png|Stock footage File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor31.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor32.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor33.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor34.png|Gordon's driver File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor35.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor36.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor37.png|Gordon's dome File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor38.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor39.png|The viaduct File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor40.png File:TimeforTrouble5.png|Stock footage File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor41.png|Gordon's loose dome File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor42.png|Gordon's dome pops off File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor43.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor44.png|Gordon's dome in the river File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor45.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor46.png|Gordon's dome is missing File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor47.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor48.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor49.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor50.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor52.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor53.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor54.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor55.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor56.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor57.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor58.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor67.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor80.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor79.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor76.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor68.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor83.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor72.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor81.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor82.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor84.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor77.jpeg|Deleted Scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor69.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor74.jpg|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor70.png|Deleted scene File:GordonAndTheFamousVisitor78.PNG File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor73.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor6.PNG File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor71.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorBuzzBook.png|Buzz Book File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorRandomhousebook.jpg|US Buzz Book File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:Gordon and the Famous Visitor-Early British Narration File:Gordon & The Famous Visitor - British Narration|UK Narration File:Gordon and the Famous Visitor American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video